


WHY

by Khalid



Series: Spiced Peaches publication [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, expository
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: An insight into the Spock/McCoy relationship





	WHY

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an e-zine. I don’t write these anymore but I welcome any comments.

There were those who wondered, sometimes aloud and sometimes offensively, what possible relationship they could have. Some saw the two as a sort of yin and yang and insisted they couldn’t have a healthy relationship. 

It was the detractors that bothered McCoy the most, especially those vocally opposed. Naturally, therefore, Spock objected (silently) most to those who refused to believe a relationship could exist between them.

“But why, Spock? At least they don’t speak out against us!”

“Indeed. However, our detractors at least acknowledge that a relationship exists, however opposed they may be.”

For Spock had faced rejection his entire life for his choices, for his mere existence. It was the erasure that bothered him the most.

They could take a stand. They could make a declaration. But to what end? Spock would calmly argue, and refuse to put his life on such gross display for their detractors, and their supporters required no such display of them.


End file.
